Kara
by Shampain-san
Summary: trochę fluffu/no lemons/krótkie/cover nie mój/juripróbujepisaćkomedięzamiastangstauwagauwaga


**Z reguły nie piszę zbytnio komediowych fanfików, ale na tę krótką scenkę jakoś samo mnie naszło. Dawno temu, ze względu na lenistwo doszlifowane dopiero teraz (*^*)" Początkowo miało być z małym co nieco na gorąco, ale postanowiłam jednak zostawić to tak, jak jest ^w^ Lekko, niepoważnie i sielankowo (pomijając moje usilne, acz nieświadome starania nadania całej sytuacji jakiejś powagi, które wyraziły się w gderaniu Kurdupla). Uwaga: może zawierać spoilery dla tych, którzy nie są na bieżąco z mangą. **

**+ w dzisiejszym wydaniu gościnnie wystąpiła Mi...casa es su casa! **

**Ja ne!~**

* * *

><p>-Nee, Levi?<p>

-Hm?

-A może tak raz to ja bym...

-Wykluczone. - powiedział stanowczo tamten, nie odwracając wzroku od czytanej książki.

-Ale...nawet nie wiesz, co chciałem powiedzieć...!

-Doskonale wiem.

Eren skrzyżował butnie ręce na piersi.

-Świetnie! Dlaczego to ja zawsze mam cierpieć? - zapytał z wyrzutem.

Levi uniósł brew i obrzucił Erena pełnym politowania spojrzeniem.

-Rozsądny argument, ale chyba nie sądzisz, że dam się nabrać na twoje rzekome cierpienie?

-A skąd ty możesz wiedzieć, co ja...

-Wystarczy, że widzę twoją twarz, kiedy...

-Już, już, już, dość, wystarczy, zrozumiałem! - wrzasnął nerwowo Eren.

Levi wyraźnie powstrzymywał złośliwy uśmieszek.

Eren przygryzł wargę.

-Więc może zabierzemy się za to tradycyjnie?

-Teraz?

-Mhm.

-Eren, jest szósta rano, nawet śniadania jeszcze nie było, a ty już siedzisz w moim pokoju i prosisz o jakieś niestworzone rzeczy.

-Ja nie _proszę_, ja _wymagam_.

-Daj mi święty spokój, noga mnie wciąż boli.

-Gdyby cię tak bolała, to nie trenowałbyś wczoraj cały dzień z Jeanem i Conniem.

-To mój obowiązek.

-A ja jestem priorytetem! Poza tym, jesteś moim opiekunem, czy nie?

Na chwilę zapanowało milczenie. Levi udawał, że czyta, podczas gdy gorączkowo rozmyślał. Oczywiście, że by chciał, ale nie może ciągle ulegać temu cholernemu dzieciakowi...

-Leeeeeeviiiiiiiiiiii – Eren nagle usiadł na nim okrakiem, wyrwał mu z rąk książkę, rzucił ją na podłogę i złapał za nadgarstki kaprala, przygważdżając go do łóżka.

Brunetowi momentalnie zrobiło się gorąco. Chłopak naciskał go na krocze. Czuł jego stwardniałe przyrodzenie i jednocześnie sam powoli się podniecał.

-Ugh...Eren...Złaź ze mnie, jesteś za ciężki...

-Za ciężki czy za bardzo cię podniecam?

By go szlag!

-Nnggghh...po prostu...złaź...głupi bachorze...

-Zabawne, zawsze nazywasz mnie bachorem albo dzieciakiem, a w gruncie rzeczy wcale nie jesteś tak dużo starszy.

-Eren...nie denerwuj mnie..._złaź..._

-Tylko jeśli obiecasz, że zrobisz to, co do ciebie należy, sir. - Eren mrugnął, po czym pochylił się nad nim i wpił w jego wargi.

Levi toczył walkę pomiędzy zdrowym rozsądkiem a pragnieniem. Wyczuł lekką woń wina w ustach Erena i szybko przerwał pocałunek.

-Oi, co ty wczoraj piłeś?

-To i owo. - odparł tamten, liżąc skórę na jego szyi. Ostatnimi czasy zyskał niezwykłą śmiałość i pewność siebie, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Levi'a.

-Eren! Masz piętnaście lat, ty... - jednak chłopak skutecznie go uciszył kolejnym pocałunkiem.

-To jak? Umowa stoi?

-Eren, przeciągasz strunę... - Levi czuł nadchodzący słowotok. Czasem nie potrafił ich powstrzymać. - Niedawno cię odbiliśmy, sam ledwie uszedłeś przy tym z życiem, nie mówiąc już o całej reszcie i tych którzy zginęli, Erwin jest niezdolny do pracy, Reiner i spółka wyśliznęli nam się sprzed nosa, ten pieprzony ksiądz nie żyje, ciebie i Historię też chcą sprzątnąć, mamy na głowie _masę_ ważnych spraw i czeka nas naprawdę pracowity dzień, a ty potrafisz myśleć _tylko o jednym_, opamiętaj się wre...

Następny pocałunek.

I tak Levi przegrał walkę. Nie miał już siły na opór. Za bardzo kochał tego gamoniowatego szczeniaka. Za mocno go pragnął, by przestać poddawać się jego pieszczotom.

Eren włożył dłonie pod koszulę bruneta i zaczął gładzić jego tors, wdzierając się jednocześnie językiem na tereny jego podniebienia. Nie wiedział, czy kiedykolwiek przyzwyczai się do niezwykłej przemiany, jaka zaszła w nim pod wpływem tej miłości. Miłość...Tak, mógł określić tym słowem swoje uczucia. Miał też pewność, iż Levi kocha go równie mocno. W obojgu młodych mężczyznach wiele się zmieniło. Eren stał się śmielszy i odważniejszy, pozbył się resztek strachu i wątpliwości, które towarzyszyły mu ostatnimi czasy. Natomiast kapral – choć nie stracił nic na swojej obcesowości i wyniosłości – zdawał się w jakiś sposób „ocieplić" swoje zachowanie, nie tylko względem Erena, ale i wszystkich innych ludzi. To wszystko tylko podkreśla teorię, jak tak trywialne uczucie może kompletnie człowieka odmienić.

Eren prowadził. Choć wiedział, że Levi nie da mu się całkowicie zdominować, cieszył się tymi chwilami, kiedy to on mógł sprawić mu przyjemność, a brunet mu na to pozwalał. Chłopak dobierał się już do paska jego spodni. Odpiął go i chwycił sztywną męskość przez materiał, na co Levi jęknął cicho w jego usta. Eren podekscytował się jeszcze bardziej, wiedząc, jak na niego działa. Rozpiął do końca koszulę i już majstrował przy zamku...

...kiedy nagle rozległo się głośne walenie do drzwi.

Zamarli wpół ruchu.

_Kto to może być o tej porze, do jasnej cholery?!, _myślał Levi rozdrażniony zarówno tym, że ktoś ośmiela się zakłócić jego spokój, jak i faktem, iż podniecił się już do tego stopnia, że każdy dotyk wywoływał dreszcze i tylko jedno mogło pomóc.

-Heichou? Levi heichou! Jest pan tam?!

Głos Mikasy był zaniepokojony i zdenerwowany.

Kochankowie spojrzeli po sobie z paniką (co Erena w zasadzie rozśmieszyło, bowiem nigdy nie widział dowódcy tak przerażonego – nawet podczas starć z tytanami zachowywał kamienną twarz).

-Heichou!

Levi w jednej sekundzie zrzucił z siebie szatyna, tak że ten upadł z łomotem na podłogę, roztropnie jednak powstrzymując okrzyk bólu w zderzeniu z posadzką, w związku z czym wydał z siebie tylko zduszony syk.

-Właź pod łóżko! - powiedział bezgłośnie kapral, posługując się migami. Eren posłusznie wturlał się pod drewnianą ramę, starając się nie myśleć o tonach pajęczyn. Bóg jeden wie, jak długo ten dom nie był zamieszkiwany.

Kolejne walenie do drzwi.

-Heichou!

Levi usiadł na brzegu łóżka i założył nogę na nogę, by ukryć wyraźną wypukłość w spodniach.

-Wejść! - warknął, nonszalancko zapinając koszulę. Pogratulował sobie wielu lat maskowania emocji.

Drzwi rozwarły się na oścież i do środka wpadła rozwścieczona Mikasa. Stanęła na środku pokoju i rozejrzała się po nim jak dzikie rozjuszone zwierzę. Gdy zauważyła niezbyt oficjalny stan Levi'a, nieco się zmieszała.

-Pan wybaczy, sir. Nie wiedziałam, że się pan dopiero ubiera. - wydukała.

-Może byś wiedziała, gdybyś zapytała, zamiast próbować rozwalić mi drzwi. - burknął tamten.

-Czego chcesz? - dodał, niby od niechcenia. Musiał to jak najszybciej zakończyć, gdyż jego poziom pobudzenia seksualnego znajdował się w naprawdę krytycznym stanie.

Mikasa skubała nerwowo swój czerwony szalik.

-Szukam Erena.

-I myślisz, że _tu_ go znajdziesz?

-Nie ma go w jego pokoju.

-A dlaczego miałby być u mnie?

-Pomyślałam... - dziewczyna przez chwilę zawahała się, a na jej twarzy odbił się cień niepokoju, lecz chwilę później zebrała odwagę.

-Pomyślałam, że mógł go pan wezwać do siebie, by znów go nękać i kazać mu robić jakieś niestworzone rzeczy.

-Trochę w tym prawdy jest, ale ja mu niczego nie każę. - mruknął do siebie Levi tak cicho, by Mikasa go nie usłyszała, a jednocześnie spod łóżka dobiegł stłumiony chichot. Kapral zerknął nerwowo na podwładną, ale ta miała na twarzy ten sam gniewny wyraz, więc z ulgą uznał, że nie jest świadoma małej intrygi.

Odchrząknął.

-Nie masz o co się obawiać. Twój rozwrzeszczany przyjaciel jest na tyle bezużyteczny, uciążliwy i żenujący, że i tak na nic by mi się nie przydał, a na jego _nękanie _szkoda mi cennego czasu.

Ledwie skończył to zdanie, odczuł silny ból w łydce i zrozumiał, że Eren uderzył go w nią z całej siły, jaka tylko mieściła się w pięści.

Levi nie spodziewał się ataku od niego na taką skalę, dlatego nie był w stanie powstrzymać bolesnego syku.

Mikasa poprawiła szalik nerwowym gestem.

-Wszystko w porządku, kapralu? Boli pana noga?

Levi miał ochotę parsknąć gorzkim śmiechem. Tak, jedna noga bolała od dawna, a teraz dołączyła do niej druga, obie kontuzjowane przez krwiożerczych tytanów-nastolatków.

-Nie, nic mi nie jest. Chcesz czegoś jeszcze, czy możesz łaskawie przestać naruszać moją prywatność?

-Nie, ja...ja...Uhm, skoro Erena tutaj nie ma, pójdę go poszukać gdzieś indziej. Może po prostu wyszedł do ogrodu.

-Zapewne.

-Proszę mi wybaczyć to najście, sir.

Mikasa niemal wybiegła z pokoju, trzaskając lekko drzwiami, co wystarczyło, by dodatkowo rozjuszyć Levi'a.

Zgrzytając zębami, rozmasował nieco łydkę, wstał z łóżka i kipiąc gniewem pochylił się, by złapać wystającą zza ramy bosą stopę i wydobyć Erena spod mebla, ciągnąc go po podłodze, a wreszcie chwycić go mocno za ramiona i postawić do pionu. Chłopak był tak skonfundowany, że wyraźnie nie miał siły się opierać. Ponadto, uśmiechał się głupkowato, a jego policzki zdobiła pąsowa czerwień.

Levi miał szczere chęci spuszczenia mu łomotu, ale gdy tylko zobaczył ukochane przez siebie szmaragdowe oczy, cały gniew uleciał jak płochliwy szary dym na wietrze, a zastąpiło go radosne przyspieszone bicie serca i wszechogarniające ciepło. Powróciło natychmiast podniecenie i przyjemne mrowienie w podbrzuszu, które wcześniej zostało tak brutalnie przerwane.

Levi uśmiechnął się złośliwie, z typową dla siebie miną planującego tortury bezwzględnego kata.

-Jesteś niegrzecznym chłopcem, Eren. Należy ci się kara. - powiedział, modulując swój głos na stoicki, aksamitny i mroczny, choć wewnątrz cały drżał i płonął.

Biedny szatyn pojął te słowa zbyt dosłownie i mina mu zrzedła; skulił się i przymknął oczy. Levi miał ochotę się roześmiać na ten widok, ale zaraz ogarnęły go wyrzuty sumienia. Nie chciał go uderzyć, nie miał zamiaru ranić go w jakikolwiek sposób już nigdy więcej.

Chwycił więc w pasie zdezorientowanego chłopaka i rzucił go na łóżko, zachowując jednak pewną delikatność. Następnie usiadł na nim okrakiem, czyli odwrotnie do pozycji wcześniejszej, kiedy to Eren musiał go przekonywać.

Teraz namawiać go nie musiał. Pragnął go, nieważne kiedy, gdzie; w każdej sytuacji.

Wciąż zagadkowo się uśmiechał. Pochylił się nad ukochanym, zbliżając swoją twarz do jego na odległość kilku milimetrów i zawisnął tak na moment.

Eren zaciskał nerwowo powieki w oczekiwaniu na cios; drżał także lekko. Lecz zamiast tego jego policzki owionął słodki oddech, a po pomieszczeniu rozległ się cichy chichot. Śmiech, który miał już okazję usłyszeć, choć jedynie parokrotnie; śmiech, który za każdym razem zdawał się być coraz to bardziej radosny i szczęśliwy, jak gdyby wbrew niszczycielskim okolicznościom zewnętrznym.

Gdy otworzył oczy, zobaczył rozanieloną twarz Levi'a, z błękitnymi tęczówkami przepełnionymi troską i...miłością.

Levi wiedział, że zachowuje się całkowicie jak nie on, że po raz kolejny niszczy sobie reputację w oczach chłopaka; ale nie dbał już o to. Był szczęśliwy z nim i chciał go uszczęśliwiać.

-Kocham cię, głupi bachorze. - mruknął z udawaną srogością zaprzeczającą sensowi słów, które jednak mimo wszystko zabrzmiały niezwykle czule.

Eren uchylił usta w zdumieniu.

-Levi... - zaczął, ale brunet położył mu palec na ustach, uśmiechając się przy tym z uprzednią złośliwością i enigmatycznością.

-Ciii... Od tej chwili nie masz prawa głosu. Jak już mówiłem, należy ci się kara.

Lecz tym razem Eren doskonale zrozumiał, co ten miał na myśli.


End file.
